The Princess of blades
by SRTD119
Summary: The Zergs invade Naruto s home world, the invasion is short and the village survive but a lot of people die, however Naruto have lost more than he thought because of that he will join the Raynor s Raiders to retrieve what the zerg have stolen to him.
1. A Bad Fellind and Tobi s words

Disclaimer: StarCraft or Naruto Don't belongs to me, i just use the characters whit out any intention of inflicts copyrights just write these fan fic.

This story happens after the ninja war when Naruto defeats Tobi but he can escape, also naruto has already mastered several techniques an before Kerrigan gets cured the time that Raynor was helping other planets against the zerg invasion

English is not my native language so if you find something illogical in my translation I'm sorry but i hope that you are able to correct mi mistakes

**Chapter 1: A bad felling and Tobi´s words **

Was another normal day in konoha a group of ninja was in the gate waiting for their mission, a very strong group made of kakashi as the lieder, his old friend Gai, former ANBU Yamato and the hero of the village Naruto, this 3 where waiting to Naruto says god bye their friends, not all the 9 rookies where present but yes a few of them, in that group where Shikamaru, Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata

Well guys is time to me to go – sais Naruto smiling as always, the he turns back – we need to terminate this Tobi guy, I'll be back i promise – Naruto began to walk but then Hinata ran to him – Naruto-kun, please don't go I have a bad felling, don't leave us now wait a little please – Naruto stopped but then kakashi put his hand over his shoulder – We can't waitany more – Naruto turn back again and goes too hinata – Don't worry everything well be fine, the other villages will help us I come back fast – whit these words Naruto turn back again and then the four ninja begins their journey

In the space far away of the planet we can see a big and majestic space ship, the Hyperion, inside the command bridge we can see, Raynor, Horner, Tychus and Tosh talking, (well I chosen to help Tosh in the campaign because y don't trust in Nova and the Specter is better that Gosh) these 3 guys were in front of the stellar map

I don't kwon why but the Zerg have too much interest in this planet – Says Raynor wail is pointing to Naruto`s planet then Tosh put his hand over his chin – That planet never been explored and don't have resources – Tychus just smiles – just a waste of time for the zergs – a second of silence takes over the Hyperion but then Raynor watch again the planet – the zergs never waste their time, that planet have something they want – no one in the Hyperion understand what's was happening - Never mind we´ll go there

Whit Raynor´s orders the entire population of the Hyperion prepares to subwarp , but perhaps is too late, Naruto and his team were jumping over the trees and then they found whit a group of cloud ninja, then Gaara and two ninja appear

Only the mist and rock village aren't still arrive – said garra – We have to wait them – said kakashi

A few minutes later Choujiro and 1 ninja of the mist village arrive together of a group of ninja form the rock village

Well this is how the thins are, Tobi is under the ground this is one of his hides maybe he have much more that why we must kill him before he scape – said kakashi – The time I was prisoned, I learned to use some jutsus from zetsu, I can put all of us inside whit out Tobi find out so we must attack whit our most power full jutsu before he can react – said Yamato and all the ninja ascend their head too say yes

Yamato join his hand making the snake symbol and then the wood covers all the ninja suddenly the woods go deeper like zetsu and then the wood grow under the hide of tobi wen the wood opens Naruto jumps in his biju mode whit the biju bomb Gaara send a blast of sand kakashi attack whit the Raikiri Choujiro attack whit his giant sword, and the rest of the ninja use diferent jutsus but Tobi just disappears

Ha, ha, ha, ha, really think you can beat me whit those jutsu, I don't have time to lose whit you, I been watching form a long time and you have some ting worse than me to get worry about – Tobi said that wail he gets appearing behind the ninja group – but I have a little time to have fun whit you – after saying that Tobi absorbs Gai Yamato and the cloud ninja too disappear and reappear in front of the ninja group – I can´t understand how have you beat me naruto but it won't happens again – Tobi disappears again and appears in front of the ninja group

Tobi waits for his enemy too attack and is Gaara the one who begins the attack sending again a sand blast this time Tobi doesn't move just send the cloud ninja that he previously absorbed for they take all the damage of Gaara´s attack

It supposed that the kages protect their ninjas not kill them – say Tobi whit an evil laugh then he summons the Heretical Demon statue, Naruto attack whit the rasen shuriken but Tobi just absorb it – I have the rinengan, you may have destroy the 6 old bodies but I can still use one pat at the time, whit out giving time to counter attack the statue hits Gai the grave him whit bout hand and began to crushing him, Gai screams lout, kakashi tries to help him using the raikiri but Tobi appears in front of him and take his hand too throw him over choujiro, the Raiki hits choujiros shoulder but not a vital organ Choujiro can´t hold his sword, Naruto counter attack whit a hurricane rasengan but Tobi let that naruto pass thru him and when is in the back of naruto Tobi hit naruto very Hard send him violently to the ground, the mist and sand ninja attack Tobi but he juts absorb them – it seems that i have new human shields – say Tobi and watch Naruto and Gaara very angry – I still have time to play, come on give me a real fight – Gaara can´t wait any more and the entire hidden begins to convert in sand surrounding Tobi but he stays calm, the statue is cover with sand but Tobi still stays calm and when the sand is close to cover him hi juts says – Shinra Tesei – The jutsu send all the sand away letting the statue clean, the statue release gai and get close too Gaara but Naruto hits the statue whit a hurricane rasengan but the statue don't fell at all the rasengan – too bad naruto – says Tobi while he reappears behind naruto and hit him in his neck send him violent to the ground then Gaara begins to cobber Tobi´s body white sand and whi out warnig his sand shield activates in his back but is useless the hit form the statue overpass the shield of gaara and hit him whit too much strong that his sand armor also is overpassed, gaara hits ground and kakashi watch that he is the only one left, naruto and gaara were out of combat choujiro too, Gai can´t move his body – Still don't understand how you were able to beat me – says Tobi in front of kakashi then he gets close to his face – well your sharingan maybe can be useful to me in the future – Tobi move his hand to kakashi´s face but then kakashi attack whit raikiri but Tobi just grabs kakashi´s hand and move the raikiri to the ground – disappointing – Tobi hits kakashi´s back strong the crush his face whit the ground but before he can take his hand next too kakashi´s eye Naruto appear whit a rasen shuriken tobi jump far form kakashi and when natuto throw the rasen shuriken he release the cloud and mist ninja for they take the damage, lather the statue smash the ground whit bout hands sending several dust to the air, when the dust disappears shows that naruto and kakashi weren't ant the moment of the hit, Naruto stands but the statue open his mouth and a chakra dragon run too narutos position Naruto close his eyes but when he open his eyes see that the dragon stopped millimeters of him then the dragon returns to the statue and the statue disappears in a smoke cloud – You have lucky they have arrived, y have seen the future literal, and naruto you are the one who lose more than you believe, I advise too all of you return to konoha the other villages won't be threated and no matter what no one will be able to stop what's going to happen now – whit this last words Tobi disappears and the ninja begin to recover and count casualties

The ninja were humiliated but kakashi was very worried why Tobi will left the battle field when he was winning, the it happens several fire ball were descending from the sky , the ninja stand up to see this unusual event

Then kakashi react – the village – scream worried – y can take care of choujiro and gai you should return to konoha – say gaara and the konoha ninja began to run fast trying to return their village on time, again in the space the Hyperion was exiting the semiwarp and flying over the orbit

Inside de Hyperion we can see Raynor already whit his armor and Tosh holding a rifle – Well at least we know why the zerg what that planet, may have not minerals or vespene gas but it have a lot of natural resources – says raynor – A waste of time Jimmy, the habitants of that planet don't have any kind of drop ship – Say Tychus – then konoha is showed in the holo projector – the habitants in that place don't have the weapons to fight the zerg we must do something, we can´t let them to fend – say raynor – Tychus just laught – fine fine jimmy we´ll save those unlucky people – say Tychus wail reaynor think in a plan but it was too late

The fireballs in the sky were zerg orbital drop bag and those were a lot, thousands of them, all in way to the outsides of konoha, kakashi yamato and naruto still were jumping over the trees

Yamato was very unsatisfied – sorry again, y couldn't help at all I was a complete useless – says sadly – Don't worry there is nothing we can do, besides Killer Bee wasn't whit us and no other famous rock ninja, in other time we will win – say kakashi then he lock at naruto – Still worried about Tobi`s words? – Asked kakashi because he noted naruto very worried – Yes, he was pretty sure what was going on and then the fire rain, also – naruto put his head down and think in Hinata – Hinata was worried to – answered naruto – Naruto bee calm, is Tobi the one we are talking about, that guy make us believe that he was just an akatsuki member, he make believe that pain was the akatsuki lieder when he was the real one, also he makes believe the entire ninja world me you five kages that he was Madara, Naruto he is a master of deception, maybe he knows about the fire rain but we can't ensure that you are going to lose all, besides Tsunade-sama will know what to do against the fire rain – whit these words Naruto fell less worried and returned to smile as always, but kakashi was still worried – This is bad, I have a bad felling too – thought kakashi wail they were jumping over the trees way to konoha, the road was more larger than usual because they can´t avoid thinking in the fire rain, fortunately for naruto he only think in a fire rain but the zerg that enter the planet in those drop bas were awakening

Returning to the Hyperion – Well fortunately for us that village has a very high terrain, over those stone face there we be able to mount a group of siege tanks also we can send put fire bats if some zerg manage to get over there – says raynor pointing the hokage faces – a Good plan brother, but I suggest that we use the Hyperion, position it in the center of the village, in that way the Hyperion be able to kill all the zerg near and in a constant way, besides we be able to mount a very strong marine force – Says Tosh pointing the center of konoha – Sir if you allowed we should send Vikings, the zerg for sure have mutalisk over there – says Horner – The kid has right jimmy, and you should send goliaths whit the tanks, those goliaths will help to the fire bats against the ground zerg – says Tycus wile smoking his cigar, form the outer space we can see the Hyperion preparing to enter the atmosphere, returning to the surface the 3 ninja stopped form their race too se hectares of a violet and viscous thing that was covering all the ground and it lock never end

Kakashi naruto and yamato began to worry a lot – we must go faster – say kakashi, naruto and yamato move their heads to says yes and all of them began to jump even faster very worried about their homes but they didn't know that Tobi was right and they weren't able to avoid what was going too happened

In konoha Tsunade were already preparing the village to defend itself, the gates of the wall were closed the villagers were ben evacuated too the refugees, the ninja were taking positions all were preparing to fight whatever it going to comes, in the deck ok the hokage building Tsunade were stand whit a group of ANBU holding a paper, this paper was an induct to all Tsunade´s debt (if you remember only if something bad is going to happens Tsunade have a lot of lucky and wen bigger is the price bigger is the danger) – Dam it just when we over a war we are going to face a bigger danger – Thought Tsunade very worried most part because she already knows that the enemy to face was something that never seem before .

Well here is the first chapter I will wait for reviews he, he, he, he

I hope that this humble fic that I have like all of you


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival of the swarm

Chapter 2: The arrival of the swarm

All of konoha was on alert. A sudden noise at the door made all the defenders worried. With loud thumps, the doors began to be hit furiously. Another powerful slam was heard and the doors began to sag. They still held, but everyone present knew they wouldn't for much longer. All the ninja were prepared for the fight as the hits continued. Finally, with a creaking groan and a large crack. With the last it the inevitable happened.

"Hold the lines!" yelled a ninja as the massive gate fell down like so much wood. As soon as gate was completely down, all the defending ninja threw their shurikens and kunais. To all the defender's dismay however, the enemy that destroyed the door was immune to their conventional weapons.

A group of giant and angry Ultralisks barged through newly opened hole in the village defenses. The ninja didn't understand what it was that attacking them, but the giant Zerg had no such inhibitions nor care and began to raze the first line of defenders. Behind the great line of Ultralisks the rest of the swarm moved like an ocean. An uncountable number of zerglings and hydralisks crashed upon the village, destroying all that found in their pass.

Because of their small size and great speed, the Zerglings were able to circumvent the line of Ultralisks and rammed into the line of ninjas.

The ninja defenders began to retaliate with various ninjutsu. Several ninja were seen spitting fare over a group of zerglings, burning them to death while several other ninja were using lightning attacks on one of the larger hordes of zerglings. While most of the defenders were attacking the agile zerglings, a pair of ninja jumped in front of one of the rampaging ultralisks, where they quickly used an Earth ninjutsu to create a hole below the massive creature, swallowing whole. Just as the ultralisks was defeated, the two ninja were slain by a hail of poisoned spikes launched from a small group of hydralisks.

Even though the ninja were fighting with everything they had, the Zerg forces began to gain more and more terrain, often leaving some ninja alone and surrounded.

The flames from parts of the village rose high into the air, spewing thick smoke even higher. Almost everywhere one looked buildings were on fire and streets were full of zerglings.

The Konoha central hospital was simply unable to tend to the large number of wounded coming in. The totals and damage were incredible. Many of the injured ninja were mortally wounded and would not survive, while several more had Zerg spores in their wounds. Sakura and Ino were working like crazy to save all they could.

Staring out from the window of the Hokage tower, Tsunade angrily watched the progress of the fighting.

" Damn these bugs! Leave it Kami to throw this ** at use when Naruto isn´t here. I hope you get back soon Gaki cause' we need you." She said out loud.

.

Behind her, an Anbu materialized.

"Tsunade-sama, I have noticed something odd on the battle field. Some of the enemy is occupying parts of the village, but the main force isn't reinforcing all the controlled points." The Anbu reported.

This new information caught Tsunade´s attention .

"Explain" she ordered curtly.

"Several squads were able to kill the bugs around the hospital and secure a perimeter to defend from a counterattack. Oddly, the enemy killed near the hospital weren't reinforced. Elsewhere in the village, however, groups are being reinforced from the main body faster than we can dispatch them." He stated quickly.

Tsunade was surprised by this new information, though she didn't show it. Thinking for a moment, she came to a realization.

"They are looking for something" she mumbled, racking her brain for any kind of clue as to what it might be. Coming up blank, she snapped her head back around to the Anbu.

"Tell all our forces to rally around the tower. We need all the ninja to defend this position" She ordered. The Anbu inclined is head and teleported back out to the battle.

In clan district of the village, the Aburame clan was escaping.

"The enemy appears to be immune to our insects" said Shino´s dad.

"I have never seen anything like these creatures before." Shino state coolly, looking down the street at an advances line of zerglings. The enemy was too close and the Aburame family was preparing to defend themselves when help arrived.

A group of explosions killed the oncoming zerglings and left several hydralisk wounded. Ten-Ten appeared out of the smoke holding multiple kunai with attached explosive notes. Behind her was Rock Lee and Chouji. The hydralisk wasn´t dead, however, and tried to attack the three young ninja. Kiba then appears from the other side of the street, attacking the wounded beast whit gatsuga, finally killing it. Realizing the direness of the situation, Lee take his weights off and smashes a powerful fist into the head of another hydralisk. Finally, Chouji jumped and used his body expansion technique to crush the remaining wounded hydralisk.

With the death of the remaining hydralisks dead, the zone was free of Zerg

" Thanks for the help " said Shino as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Tsunade has called for all the ninja to defend the Hokage´s tower. The tower is our final defense line, move fast." Kiba summarized. After a brief hesitation, all the ninja jump through the wreckage of the buildings and headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

The reaming rooftops of Konoha were a flurry of activity as ninja from every section in the village were jumping in direction of the Hokage's building

Near by, on the outskirts of the village, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato see the swarm entering Konoha through the main gate. They could see the fires raging and the black smoke billowing up into he air. in konoha

"They need help fast, Naruto " Kakashi says, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes" Naruto responded, while turning his biju mode on. With his kyuubi aspect on, he quickly formed a tailed beast bomb and launched it over a particularly dense portion of the swarm. Once over its target the ball exploded, causing massive damage and incinerating many of the nearby Zerg. The damage was only to a small part of the invasion however. The rest of the swarm will arrive soon

With the road free of Zerg, Naruto deactivated his biju mode and raced towards the village, his face contorted in disbelief and worry.

On the deck of Hokage's building, as well as the surrounding area, the group of defending ninja was growing. Tsunade was still on the deck, she was still worried about something. Neji Hyuuga closed in from behind her, looking very worried

"Hokage-sama, I need a group of ninja" he says nervously. Tsunade sighs before turing to look at him.

"Sorry, we need all the ninja to defend this point, if the bugs get past us then no villager of Konoha will survive" she answered simply.

" But…." he tried again before he was cut off

"Listen to me Neji. if someone was to trapped by those bugs then they are dead," she states with authority. Neji wasn´t going to give up however.

The thing was going to get worst because the air zerg already have arrived several Lords of the Offspring began too destroy the buildings near the door

The ninja watched horrified  
>"What the hell is that!" Several ninja yelled before being swiftly killed. Several other ninja continued to run to the Hokage's building before the Lord of the offspring could kill them.<p>

Terrified by the scene, Tsunade screamed out, "Sai! take charge of this thing!"

Sai nodded and began to draw giant birds. Once completed, they came to life and he used them to fly towards the giant creatures, but the things get even worse when a cloud of mutalisks appeared and began to attack Sai. They attacked him form every which way until he couldn't dodge any more and is killed. Luckily, the mass of Zerg air force had no interest in the final line of defense. They began to situate themselves around the center of the village

Shikamaru didn't know what to do, he never had fought against such enemy air force and so many bugs that dint stop coming. He knew the situation was lost

Tsunade was disconnected from reality as she watched the huge cloud of mutalisks flying around the center of the village and the Lord of the Offspring destroying building at random. Neji tried to bring her attention back to the present.

"Tsunade sama please wake up!" He yelled. After a few more screams Tsunade shook her head and snapped back to attention. Once Neji was sure she was coherent, he insisted that Tsunade send out the recue groups idea .

"Tsunade-sama please listen to me! We need that group Hinata is in. They are still trapped in the Hyuuga´s mansion."

Those words were like a bomb going off in Tsunade's mind. Hiashi then stepped in, having arrived at that start of the explanation.

"As Neji has said, the mansion was entirely surrounded by Zerg, Hinata and her body guard were still fighting."

"Hinata-sama I don't know how much longer we are going to hold out." Her body guard said, while hitting a zergling with a juken strike. The two were killing several zerglings without problems when a hydralisk appeared, coming through one of the ruined walls of the mansion. Hinata looked over and saw an additional 4 hydralisks more was closing to attack. Hinata was forced to use the Kaiten to send the hydralisk, she then runs to see her dying body guard

The body Guard was covered of wounds so big that the bone was visible, he was losing blood very fast and hardly was able to breathe. Hinata put him in her back and carry him out of the mansion.

She didn´t know what to do and began to cry  
>"Please don't die, the help will come soon" she says desperately.<br>"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, I wasn't able to protect you." He said before closing his eyes forever. Hinata keeps crying. She then activate again her Byakugan and searched for an escape route but then she saw that she was completely surrounded by Zerg. She then saw several hydralisk and zerglings approaching and she knew there was no escape Hinata just surrendered and deactivated her byakugan.

Outside of the Hyuuga mansion a large group of mutalisks were flying around the mansion. As the seconds ticked by, more and more the Zerg were closing in on the Hyuuga estate.

Back at the Hokage's tower Tsunade was at a loss.

"No! This can't happen! We must go and rescue her!" Hiashi screamed  
>"Please Hiashi! We need to wait until Naruto arrives. He can stop the ground invasion with his biju bomb. Then, we must think of a way to take down the air invasion." Tsunade screamed back.<p>

In that moment, an ultralisk destroy a building near of the Hokage's Tower catching the attention of other two. Now there are 3 ultralisks aiming their blades towards the Hokage's Tower.

All the ninja guarding the tower began to make hand signs.

Naruto arrived at the village wall and watched the other half off the surviving Zerg entering Konoha

"Naruto, before we can enter we must kill all these bugs. Guard yourself, the biju bomb is going to be greatly needed when we get inside the village." says Kakashi, while making hand seals right along with Yamato. Joining his hands, Yamato made the snake seal and caused several trees to grow where the old main gate used to be, blocking off the surging swarm. The Zerg were unable to get past the new door, but the jutsu left Yamato tired.

The Zerg then ignored the improved door and watched the 3 ninja. Said ninja returned the swarm's gaze until the new fight began.

Naruto made several kage bunshin while Kakashi use kamui to swallow a group of Zerg, Some of Naruto's bunshin charged up several rasengan against the hydralisks while others attacked the zerglings whit shurikens and kunais. Because he coated them with wind chakra, those weapons are effective against them. Kakashi sees that the Zerg are getting close to him he stops the kamui and use raikiri to begin killing the nearby Zerg

The Zerg were surrounding Kakashi and nearly killed him. He was able to escape by hiding underground. Unfortunately, the zerglings then burrow to find him and force Kakashi to jump up fast to the surface and put explosive papers down all around. When the zerglings get to the surface the papers explode, killing them. The hydralisks begins to shoot their spines and Yamato tried to make a barrier but was too tried to do so effectively. The wood wall is destroyed from the first impacts. The spines never reach Yamato though as Kakashi uses again kamui and swallow the hydralisk

Naruto, meanwhile, had killed a lot of Zerg and the flow was finally ending. There we still a number of Zerg left however. Naruto makes a superficial wound on his thumb and makes hand positions before slamming his hand into the ground, summoning Gamabunta

Naruto appeared from the huge cloud of smoke on top of the large boss toad  
>" Bunta, please oil now " Naruto yells, as he prepares for the toad to shoot the oil "Oie Kakashi-sensei, we need fire immediately!"<p>

Kakashi hears Naruto and, on his way to the toad, goes to pick up Yamato. Once on top of the large toad, the 3 ninja hear the toad boss complain.  
>"Too many people on my head brat" says bunta, before shooting the oil all over the remaining Zerg. With the Zerg covered, Kakashi shoots a fire ball burning all the Zerg. The fire spreads and soon no Zerg is left.<p>

Bunta disappears in a smoke cloud and the 3 ninja are very tired  
>"Well that was hard, but now we can enter konoha" says Kakashi before making his iconic eye-smile.<p>

As you can see I finally get a Beta. The chapter correction was possible thanks too He-Who-Shall-Life for the hard work of making my big spelling and grammatical mistakes.

Thanks for the previous chapter reviews

Soon the third chapter will be ready


	3. Chapter 3: A Miracle and A Nightmare

**Chapter 3: A Miracle and a Nightmare **

**...**

The 3 ninjas were exhausted from the battle. They needed to rest a little, but an explosion is heard nearby. The exhausted ninjas, barely were able to stand up, watched in horror as an Ultralisk destroy the wooden barricade that Yamato made and decided the 3 ninjas were as its new meal. The Ultralisk began to run toward the ninjas but then a big beam impacts the Ultralisk, making it explode in a thousand pieces.

"That was a very good technique, Naruto." says Kakashi, shocked. "That wasn´t me." answered Naruto. The two ninja's looked at Yamato. "Don´t lock at me, sempai, I thought it was one of you." he answered, even more shocked than his friends.

The Hyperion finally makes its appearance, flying over very high

"What in the six path sage name is that." says Yamato, very confused

A group of Vikings were heading the Hyperion and began to shoot their missiles against the Zerg mutalisks, opening a path for the drop ships. They landed over the hokage, right in front of a very confused group of ninjas

"What is happening over the hokage faces?" thought Tsunade. There was no time to think. The Ultralisk were destroying the buildings in their path to get close the hokage.

"All of you, kill the big ones." yell Tsunade.

The drop ships offloaded the siege tanks, goliaths and firebats, before, being unarmed ships, flying away from danger. The siege tanks drove until the edge of the faces and entered siege mode.

The sound of the artillery killing Zerg was the next thing that the ninjas heard, the artillery shock charges hitting the Ultralisks hard, wounding them until they collapsed. "Those Ultralisks are history, sir." said a tank pilot.

The ninjas were happy to get help. The Vikings, with help of the goliaths, were taking down all the mutalisk and the Hyperion positioned itself in the center of the village, firing lasers, anti air guns and missiles, killing all Zerg near it. The Hyperion was concentrating all its fire on the Zerg down the Hyperion, supporting the siege tanks also shooting the Zerg. When all Zerg down there were killed, the Hyperion begin to drop marines to flush the Zerg out of the village, building by building.

The sound of the shock charges was very strong and the ninja were very glad of seen the Zerg been killed in that way but the BroodLords showed up attacking the hokages building, then one of them explode because of the Hyperion´s Yamato gun

Inside the Hyperion´s command bride

"Sir we must destroy all those BroodLords, we can´t lose more time killing mutalish" says Horner to Raynor

In land we can see Raynor in his armor taking the message

"Matt sends the half of Vikings against BroodLord and the other half to help the Hyperion, concentrate all the fire of the Hyperion only whit zerlings, the marines and I will take down the Hidralish" ordered Raynor to Horner

At the gate Naruto Kakashi and Yamato already rested goes to the door, and watch that the swarm has begun to be reduced "well now we finally know that that thing is on our side"

The swarm began to retreat the Zerg that were surrounding Raynor and his marines began to move away, the mutalish abandoned BroodLords at their own luck and all the swarm in konoha move to the Hyuuga Mansion

Whit the most of konoha´s streets free of Zerg the ninja begin to celebrate, also the Raynor´s Raiders were happy that the Zerg have retreated of them

The happiness is reining in konoha, Raynor walks toward the hokages building and Tsunade all relived begans too down the building, then bot leaders meet

"I´m Raynor but you can call me Jim" says Raynor to Tsunade extending his hand for greeting

"I´m Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, nice to meet you Raynor-Dono" answers Tsunade too raynor and bout leaders hold each other hand

"You have very strange suits" Says Tsunade but interrupting the encounter appears naruto whit kakashi and Yamato

"Tsunade-sama I´m glad have reached at time" say kakashi

But another intervention appears and this one gets all narutos attention

"Tsuande-sama now that we got help, we can rescue Hinata" Neji´s words gains all the attention of naruto also Hiashi appears

"Tsunade-sama please Hinata is still trapped there, we need do something fast" keeps insisting neji and then Naruto gets near Neji and holdhim "where is hinata?" Asked very serious

Neji put his head down "I couldn´t help her when we were leaving the mansion a group of those bugs intercept us and we split she is not alone but I don't know how much longer she can resist"

Naruto release Neji and began to run toward the remaining Zergs

But Raynor was whit a sad face because he already knows what was going to happens "poor boy, but why Kerrigan is doing that?"

Tychus just laugh "that kid is going to grow up soon he, he, he"

Hiashi couldn´t avoid hearing what Raynor a Tychus say and she goes near them "what is going to hapend too mi daughter?"

At listening those words Raynor fall apart "sir you may want to take a site"

Kakashi, Neji, Tsunade, Sakura and Shikamaru get closer to listen Raynors words

There is no sound only the raynors lips moving is the only thing that it can be seed, each word that Raynor gives is like a knife in Hiashi´s heart, more that raynor talks more damage suffer Hiashi, in his entire life there was no event worst that the one what´s going too happens, finally raynor says the final words and hiashi falls in knees and began to cry

The rest of the ninja have listen horrified the words of raynor and they were shocked, Sakura too began to cry, shikamaru dint know what to think kakashi was sad to and Neji he was the most shocked of all even fell guilty

Naruto was running into Zerg territory, then a wave of zerling appear too protect the zone, Naruto activate his biju form and he takes the shape of the Kyuubi, as a giant fox Naturo pass over the zerlign whit no problems but the Ultralish are a bigger problem maybe naruto as the kyuubi is bigger that one ultralish but is like one tiger and lion no much difference

In the village Raynor was making his men take a rest, some villagers in a way to sat thanks were preparing food for the Raynor´s Raiders

"Matt, reload all the Vikings ammunition and combustible depots also send supplies too our ground forces we might need to fight again, and one more thing … began to charge the Yamato gun"

Naruto has shoot a small biju bomb for each ultralish, whit the 4 ultralish dead naruto keeps moving a group of mutalish attack him that why naruto begat to shoot smaller chackra bombs killing several mutalish but they are too many and don´t stop coming  
>Yesterday, 4:53am<p>

Naruto after a very hard work makes the mutalish scape, but he sees new Zerg over Hinata´s house overlords the were releasing creep all over the place, naruto get tired and return to his original shape, the makes the kage bunshin technique and use his bunshisn to attack the Hidralish whit rasengan, whit a lot of work naruto break through the Zergs

Raynor was already make a barricade over the streets of konoha the siege tanks were still over the hokage faces waiting for Raynor´s orders

"Matt I will need a drop ship, get us a doctor I´ll take Tosh and Tychus whit me, and no matter what happens if you can shoot the yamato gun do it" orders Raynor too Horner

Raynor began to walk "Tychus Tosh you are coming whit me" Tosh just stand up but Tychus wasn't happy whit the idea "Jimmy there is nothing you can do, but killing Zerg always going to be fun" after saying these Tychus throw his cigar

A drop ship fly over Raynor and company then the drop ship load them

Returning Naruto is full of wound but he final was able to kill all the Zerg except for those overlords releasing creep, naruto get near the mansion the one was complete destroyed and in the ruins of the mansion Naruto sees the Zerg chrysalis, this one was very mature.

Naruto gets surprised "what is that?" Naruto was surprised "we need to get out of here fast"

Naruto move away from the chrysalis and began to yell "Hinata, were are you"

But then the Chrysalis began to grow and grow and then finally explode.

...

Sorry fot the delay but he-who-shall-live had no time for beta the chapter, but BlackHole1 was abiable and he help me for this chapter.

Any way enjoy i hope you have enjoy the chapter, i will wait for revies, because i didn´t get too much so i hope have more review in this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The birth of the Princess of blades **

Naruto couldn´t believe what he was watching, no he didn't want to believe what was happening right now, in front of him was Hinata, well not the conventional Hinata, her eyes pearl color now were with birthing eyes, her hear now was more gross and not black instead it was kind of brown, with wing in her back and a new purple skin that covers her entire body, she was now the living image of Kerrigan.

Hinata move her head a little and then looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun is impressive that you were able to reach this point… alive"

She had a different voice and didn't look too be the same shy girl that he used to know, not only her fitness had changed also her personality.

The new Hinata walked to Naruto but he was still shocked "What have they done to you?" Hinata just laugh of Naruto´s comment "You say it as if it was something bad, you have no idea how good I fell now" Hinata catch Naruto´s faces and lift him easy "I always wanted to do this" after those words Hinata kiss Naruto, then she throw him.

Hinata began to move her wings testing her new body but Naruto stood up very serious.

"I don't know what these monsters have done to you but I will fix you, even if I have to defeat you first" Naruto said very determined.

Hinata just laugh of Naruto´s comment, then she suddenly appeared in front of him, she grab his arm and make twist Naruto, while he was in the air she cover one of her fingers with chakra and hit several times Naruto´s body.

"My cousin Neji was able to hit your 64 prim chakra points in the chunnin test, I have already overpass that, I have hit all your 361 chakra points plus some of your body pressure points"

Naruto wasn´t able to move by himself.

No far away from them the drop ship suddenly stopped "Don't stop keep forward" said upset Raynor "sorry Sir, I must return, several scourge zerg are coming" answered the pilot "then drop us here" "As you wish Sir"

The drop ship landed, Raynor Tychus and Tosh down then the drop ship return to the Hyperion.

Also in that moment a new orbital drop bag fell through the sky, this bag in particular was the one escorted by the big cloud of zerg scourge.

The bag crush near Hinata and suddenly it appears the Queen of Blades…herself.

"Mother" said Hinata while she was doing a reverence.

"Oh my new daughter, I'm glad you are already one of us"

"She is not a monster like you" shouted angrily Naruto but Hinata and Kerrigan just laugh.

"Now I'm part of the swarm Naruto-kun, and all because of you and the useless of my cousin Neji, if you would stay as I asked you, this may not have happened and if my cousin haven't abandoned me, perhaps I´ll be with the other villagers"

Those words hit Naruto more than all the fights together that he has received before.

"Well mi daughter is time to leave this pathetic planet"

"But mother… we can destroy the entire village"

"That pathetic village is not a treat for us, you need to learn how to expend your time and resources, my princess of blades"

"Yes mother. I´ll kill you another day Naruto-kun"

After those words a group of overlord´s descend and pick up bout Queen and Princess of Blades, almost at the same time Raynor and company showed up.

"Matt, shoot the Yamato gun"

"I can´t Sir, not without calling the attention of those zerg scourge"

"Damn it" Raynor was upset he threw his rifle to the ground and watched the overlords escaping.

Tychus carried Naruto over his shoulder.

"Well Jimmy the Queen of Blades escaped and we have rescue the boy, I guess that we can come back to the Hyperion, please Jimmy I need a drink after this day!"

Without other option Raynor picked his rifle and began to walk to the village.

After a log walk the four arrived and watched the ships carrying the siege tanks and other troops going back to the Hyperion.

"Finally I can go back to the tavern" said animatedly Tychus then he threw Naruto to the ground and made signals to a drop ship.

"Hey what the hell is your problem" complain very angry Sakura after watching how his friend is throw to the ground

But Naruto wasn't hurt, at least nothing physically…  
>"Sakura, please" Tsunade tried to calm her down<p>

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"He shouldn't have thrown Naruto in that way, but they save us"

With these words Sakura stay uncomfortable and quiet while she picked up Naruto in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my friend, but don't worry we´ll leave your planet soon" Raynor said

"Please let us thank you, stay this night´s please"

"I´ve been waiting for a drink Jimmy don't even think about it"

"I don't mind staying here longer, perhaps I can find a new specter volunteer here"

"Well our soldiers need a rest and some Vikings were damaged so they need to be repair"

"I knew that coming to this planet wasn't a good idea "Tychus said inanimately

"Then is a yes! "Tsunade happily confirm

"Just for tonight, we can't stay here any longer and now if you excuse me I need to get more comfortable" after those word Raynor called a drop ship and it pick up the 3 and returned to the Hyperion.

The night fell in Konoha and we can see in the ruins a very long table, were the survivors were sharing the table with the Raynor´s raiders of course now without their armors.

All the people in the diner were sharing, even Tychus was happy because of the abundance of Sake, but not everyone was enjoying the dinner Naruto was so immersed in his own thoughts that he haven´t touch his ramen. Also Raynor with his little metallic portable bottle, the earlier encounter had resurrected old memories.

Swans mechanical arm has gathered the entire attention of Tenten while Neji was watching the Sky felling guiltiness.

The minutes were passing and all the food was disappearing, suddenly Naruto stood up and watch directly too Raynor.

"Raynor-san, do you think you will find again with the woman called… Queen of blades?"

Naruto´s question immediately brought a dark silence to the table and cached everyone's attention, Raynor stood up

"Unfortunately yes, just before coming to these planet we have an encounter with her"

"I want to go with you Raynor-san"

Naruto´s words shocked everyone in the table, Neji stood up.

"Me too" Neji demanded

"Sorry boys, I can't do this is a very different way of living and you aren't used to our wars" Raynor answered

"I won't accept a no as an answer, she became like that because of my, I can´t leave her alone, I have to correct my mistake" Naruto said in a decisive way.

Those words were definitive for Raynor, he just stay quiet for a few seconds and drank a little from his bottle "Fine… you can come, just you, but be aware of this, maybe it will take you several years to find what are you searching for, otherwise… there may not be a cure for her"

"I will find a cure, never surrender that's my ninja way" Naruto answered

Raynor took a breath "Well, we will have to work on that because sometimes you just have to retreat against the zerg, but fine you can come whit us" After Raynor´s approval all the villager stay quiet, their hero… would live the village.

"Wait" Neji yelled "She is my cousin and..." but before Neji could continue talking Raynor interrupted him.

"Only the yellow haired boy, that's not negotiable, tomorrow at dawn we´ll pick you up, for now just enjoy the dinner, the last one that you will have with your people" After those words Raynor sat again and the dinner continued.

Neji sat very dissatisfied, Tsunade and Kakashi didn´t know how to react, the raiders weren´t used that Raynor picked up a new crew member.

After a few minutes Shikamaru stood up and walked near Naruto who was eating his ramen "Leaving the village won´t make Hinata return" Shikamaru said "Maybe but I can't stay here and do nothing, perhaps I can help Raynor-san to find a cure" Naruto put his head down "Also…" Naruto couldn´t complete the sentence "I understand, well I will miss you" Shikamaru answered then he stood ups and returned with the rest of the rookies.

"There is nothing we can do, just hope that Hinata will be able to get cured or …"

In that mood the dinner finished and the Raiders returned to the Hyperion, the villagers raised their tents and others shared the buildings that weren´t destroyed, it was time to rest and sleep for everyone except for one person, Naruto´s room was one of the destroyed buildings that was why Naruto was excavating through the ruins searching for his things, after a few hours Naruto suddenly found his old team 7 picture.

"Sorry Sasuke I have a more important assignment to do in this moment" after saying that Naruto put the picture in a different bag and continued gathering his things for the Journey.

Well heres if finbaly the chapter four

Sorry for the delay but my entire beta were failing me

Thanks to my friend GSMatsuri the one who Beta this chapter y was able to publish chapter four

Any way chapert 5 will be soon or an explanaition chapter

That's all

Please review this chapter


End file.
